


Wow! It's a Highschool AU.

by shaynesune_miku



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Autumn, Friendship, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Shipping May Come, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaynesune_miku/pseuds/shaynesune_miku
Summary: Damien just moved to a new town and it's getting to him.Maybe getting some friends will help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
This is my first actually okay fic, so please criticize lightly or just don't hate.  
Thanks and enjoy!

Fall was always Damien's favorite season.   
From the soft scent of pumpkin mixing with the scent of rain to the shop windows covered top to bottom in Halloween decor, it was like a realistic paradise.  
But this new town was getting him worried. He'd just moved in but it felt like August was getting closer and closer every second, and his worries were lurking around the corner.  
What if they had a permanent drought? What if the coffee shop didn't sell pumpkin spice lattes? What if they were only allowed one (1) Halloween decoration?   
He knew it was stupid. His family reminded him of this every time he brought it back up. But there was always something in the back of his head, nagging him that something was going to go wrong.  
He took a breath and saved his game of Slime Rancher. He needed to take a break.  
Damien stretched his arms out and left his room. He could smell his mom cooking downstairs and it wasn't such a nice scent. He'd never really liked her homemade food, to be honest. So he went back and got some money and ran downstairs to the front door.   
"Damien Haas! You better tell me where you're heading right before dinner or you're not leaving this house till' school starts!" His mom shouted from the kitchen, walking out with her apron on.   
"Oh, I'm just, uh, going to meet with some new friends! At the diner down the road!" He lied through his teeth, barely able to stop shaking. God, was he bad at lying to his parents. He felt his knees grow weak.  
His mom looked at him. His dad looked at him. His sister peeked her head down from upstairs and looked at him. Whatever beings existed up above looked at him.   
His mom rolled her eyes and nodded. "Go ahead, Damien. I know you don't like my meatloaf." 

He ran down the sidewalk, trying to get away as fast as possible before his dad decided to drag him home anyways. His footsteps slowed as he got to the diner, the dim, flickering sign out front reading "Casey's Diner".  
It gave him a friendly feeling, like he knew that somebody's great grandma made this place with nothing her bare hands and some pennies.   
He walked in and was greeted by a girl who looked about his age in a jean jacket, who led him to the small red booth in the corner and handed him his menu as he slid in. She barely said a word as she quickly went back to the entrance, greeting and leading a middle aged couple.   
The menu had pretty simple options, a couple of burgers and steaks, some sides, all day breakfast options, and the usual Coke brand drinks. Damien decidedly pretty quickly what he wanted, mostly basing it off the pictures of the cheeseburger and Coke on the cover of the menu. It took longer than he expected for his waitress to come back over, but she apologized profusely for taking so long after she glanced at a nearby booth packed with teenagers he guessed were their age. Maybe her friends.   
She took his order and hurried off to give it to the cook. As she ran off, Damien took a good look at the teenagers. There was a kind of scrawny guy with brown hair and glasses, a dude with a hat on who was laughing hysterically, a blonde guy with arms like frog legs, and a smaller girl in the corner, looking awkward yet also comfortable. They seemed close just from the amount of conversation being shared and how nonchalant they were about the hat guy pushing them and slamming his fist on the table while laughing loudly.   
Maybe he'd get to know them someday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien is still feeling nervous. Boze is there, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short and don't have much character development yet. I'm bad at this.

Damien woke to the sound of his dad mowing the lawn outside, bright beams of sunlight bleeding through his blinds.  
He got up and he stretched his limbs, Damien went to check his phone and realized the date.  
August was finally here. Fall was finally here. And Damien didn't like it.

He had hardly left the house since they moved, besides the diner night, and it was already only a week until school started. He hadn't even made one friend yet! What was he going to do if he came to school knowing no one and nothing? Be a lone wolf and go outside for lunch? Sit in the back of every classroom and slowly become a cold-hearted delinquent? Quit his passion of theater and instead live his life living with his parents and spraying graffiti on trains?  
He kept panicking until his phone let out a small "ding!" and he slowly went to check his notifications.  
It was just Boze. And thank God for that. He didn't think he could handle talking to anybody else about his thoughts right now. 

"yo nerd you got friends yet?" It read, making Damien smile lightly. At least Boze cared.  
"Nope, not yet. I'm probably just going to become a criminal and spray paint walls for fun." He replied, chuckling at his previous thoughts. Even if he didn't make friends before school started, theater would always provide him with at least one new friend, right? And Boze was always there for him.  
They texted for nearly an hour, going back and forth about Boze's escapades and Damien's adventures in Slime Rancher, occasion memes even being sent and laughed at. Damien really enjoyed talking to Boze. Some people may he was.. loving it.   
As he was mid sentence on his phone, he heard a knock at his door.   
"Damien! Get ready, we're going down to your new school to get your schedule and see your classes!" His mom yelled, making Damien sigh. He just wanted to talk to Boze and play video games, but nooo, he had to go out and do teenager things. Like getting school schedules. And interacting with people. Yay. 

They pulled into the school parking lot, the fake gold bear mascot statue glimmering in the sunlight. There were dozens of cars and people already there, flooding in and out of the school doors as teachers handed out schedules and sign up papers.  
Damien and his mom hopped out their car, his mom almost hitting the car beside them with her door.   
"Watch out!" Shouted someone on the sidewalk by the car, running over and nearly tripping. Damien looked up quickly, worried that whoever they were was going to get hurt.   
"Hey! Sorry for that- wait! I served you at the diner last week!" The stranger said, grabbing Damien's shoulder. It was, indeed, his waitress from that night.   
"Hi! I'm Damien. Thanks for being so nice, even though you kept having to stop at that other booth." He replied, smiling. She looked a bit nervous and spoke.  
"Sorry. Those were my friends and they were hyper focused on getting to figure out who you were. Wait. I probably shouldn't have said that." Her face flashed between different emotions, stopping on an awkward smile. Damien just softly chuckled.  
"It's fine, maybe we could actually be friends!"  
"Yeah, maybe. I feel you'd fit right in with us, Damien. Also, my name's Courtney. Courtney Miller."

That night, as Damien turned off notifications for Boze texting him, he thought for the first time since he moved in that maybe he could make friends before school started. And that made him smile, as his eyes closed and his covers shifted with his cats underneath.


End file.
